1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barriers or armor used as protection against bullets or other projectiles of relatively high velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of armor have been used in the past. However, the prior art armor is heavy, or rigid, or both, and it causes such discomfort to the wearer that it often is not worn, or does more harm than good. Examples of prior art armor are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,399,184; 2,640,987; 2,697,054; 2,778,761; 3,061,839; 3,409,907; 3,557,384; 3,577,306 and 3,783,449.
This invention provides lightweight, relatively comfortable armor with projectile-stopping ability superior to any of the prior art armor. The cost of the armor is relatively low, and it can be flexible for greater comfort when worn on the body.